The way you do Story is up for adoption!
by Lucy Gore
Summary: Mugen has been spending a lot of money on something, Jin and Fuu wonder why hes been acting strange. This is based on a song. Has sex scenes, so watch out kids ;D
1. Chapter 1

I keep deleting my story cuz i keep forgetting to do stuff lol .

So yeah, i would really like it if you reviewed my story, good or bad, i take it all.

And i dont own Samurai Champloo, though i wish i did -sigh-

So yeah! I hope this is the last time i have to delete my story hahaha...

* * *

She scowled as she was hurried into a new kimono, and grunted as they placed make up on her face, paying no attention to the comments they made of her strange appearance;  
a wave of anger swept through her like violent shivers, and then she found herself tying a strap of cloth onto her leg and securing a knife onto it,  
whoever this bastard was, she was going to kill, and she was going to kill everyone else that was in her way to freedom.  
"Well, good sir, which one do you like?" the man asked Mugen as a line of prostitutes filed into the room, Mugen looked at each one as they politely greeted him, except for one, which was glaring at him with a frown stubbornly fixed on her red lips,  
she was strange, with big holes in her earlobes, and small hints of tattoos peaked through her dark red and pink kimono;  
Mugen smiled at the girl, whom quickly looked away with a deeper frown.  
The old man noticed the girl and hurried over to scold her "What are you doing, you idiot! You will be punished for this insolence!"  
the man said as he lifted a hand to strike her, but she quickly took his wrist and bent it backwards, making the old man yelp in pain, anger swept through her hazel eyes as she drilled holes into the old mans brain.  
"That one, i want that girl." Mugen said, the old man was freed from the womans grip and looked at Mugen with respectful concern "But sir, this woman is a savage..." "Shut it." Mugen interrupted as he sent a gold coin toward the old man and took the girls arm,  
"Hey there baby" he smiled wickedly, the woman glared at him as she studied the strange glow in his eyes, they looked madenned.  
"I will escort you." Said the old man as he hurried in front of Mugen, the girl had stopped fighting and walked behind Mugen with a calmer expression on her pale face, she was biting her lower lip as she went on.  
"This one" said the old man as he bowed next to a door, Mugen slid the left door open and waited for the girl to enter once she made no move to open the door herself,  
Mugen held a grin onto his thin lips as he watched the woman.  
"Enjoy." Said the old man before walking away, muttering things under his breath.  
Mugen sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, studying the room.  
The room was dim and almost empty, there was a small vanity to the side with a comb and a mirror lying on it, and then a closet with several drawers,  
there was nothing here that would tell mugen of the girl that resided in it, she had sat down in front of him a few feet away, she didn't sit like a proper geisha, instead her legs lay sideways as her arms supported her, she had a small neck with round shoulders and her collar bones stuck out considerably, and there was definitely a hint of tattoos, Mugen's grin widened as he savored the idea of finding out what they were.  
There was a small tray with Sake in between them, he nodded towards it "Poor me some." he said to the strange prostitute in front of him "No, do it yourself." she said, her voice was smooth, it was deeper than average, but it had a very seductive tone to it, it was a smokers voice, raspy,  
"Feisty are we...? Im likin' ya a lot." he said as he took the small bottle of sake and poured it down his throat, the woman made no reaction but only watched him.

"Well..." Mugen paused as he took his shirts off, stretching his shoulders, "Lets get down to it, shall we?"  
He said as he approached the woman, who stood, taking small steps backwards, she watched the man silently,  
waiting for something in particular. When the woman had nowhere else to go and had her back to the wall, Mugen lunged for his pray, ending up in an unexpected position, the woman had a knife to his throat while her other hand held onto his hair,  
he stared at the woman in silence as another frown was on her face "Dont touch me, and give me all of your money, or i will cut your throat."  
She calmly said, pressing the knife to Mugens throat hard enough to do a minor wound to his flesh, Mugen chuckled, and in two seconds he had a hold of her wrists and had slammed her to the wall "Im really diggin' ya" he said as the woman struggled in his firm grip, but she never faltered her glare as she helplessly fidgeted.  
And then the woman gave up, yet kept her grip on the knife.  
For an entire minute they stayed like this, and then Mugen had placed his lips on hers and had begun to kiss unwilling lips. the woman made muffled sounds and had taken a hold of Mugens lower lip, bitting into the skin until blood flowed through theyre mouths, she wanted to spit it out, but had accidentally swallowed some of it, the mans kisses were fierce but they made her shiver with pleasure, and eventually she had given up, relaxing her muscles, and then the knife fell to the floor as her hands loosened, Mugen noticed this and had let go of her wrists focusing on something else he would rather touch, the woman had wrapped her arms around Mugen's neck and was kissing him back as he undid the knots on her kimono, and then layer after layer after layer slumped onto the womans slender body.  
They stopped for breath, and Mugen looked the woman up and down, the tattoo he saw earlier was a collection of small lotuses on the womans left breast,  
and then another tattoo of a goddess lay from her left leg, crawling up her hip, it was the goddess of war.  
The woman was silent as she watched him look at her, but then she grew impatient and took hold of his chin, getting his attention back "Come now, dont dissapoint me." she whispered, licking the blood off of his lip, Mugen grinned, heat rising from his body, he picked the woman up and let her wrap her legs on his waist as he took his shorts off, the woman groaned as Mugen pushed himself in, a wave of pleasure coursing through her body, and she gasped as another push came, her hands tightened into fists, and then she lost herself into the rhythm of they're breathing, any thought that had not consisted of him vanished from her hazy mind,  
and she found herself moaning loudly as waves of emotions washed through her over and over again, with each stroke that the man made.  
The woman didn't know how long it had been, but she was at her peak, yelling out what she couldn't keep to herself,  
she was experiencing great pleasure, it was so strong that she had dug long fingernails into Mugen's back,  
he had stopped and carried the girl to the center of the room, laying her on the floor he walked towards the window by the closet, punching the wall he looked through the thin curtains "shit...i didn't pull out in time..." he muttered to the woman, who had composed herself and had gotten a cloth out of her closet, she then began to clean herself. Mugen studied her as she did this, her black hair was had slipped out of the comb and lay on shoulders and back, it reached her elbows,  
"Its okay..." she said quietly "theres no risk, for im steril." she said throwing the dirty cloth away.  
Mugen then lay on the floor and stared out of the window, his hands behind his head.

She sat on top of mugen, her robe was still hanging loosely onto her body, she smiled at mugen as she bent down and put her lips to mugens left ear lobe, she playfully bit the cartilege and then let go "Whats your name?" she softly whispered in his ear, making him shiver.  
"Mugen" he replied, sliding his hands under the robe that protected theyre bodies from the breeze that came from the window and traced the dent on the womans spine with his fingers. "Well then, Mugen...how can we continue...when our time is up..." she muttered, the last words slurred with pleasure as mugens hands traced circles on her skin, a small moan came from his lips.  
"Darling, ill pay anything to know whats next..." he replied with a small chuckle.  
The woman sat up a little, her hands gently placed on his chest, she chuckled back, biting her lip as she thought of the possibilities.  
She was about to say something, but then a loud cough sounded from outside and they both looked toward the direction of the doors,  
there was a shadow of the old man, who sat on the ground in a respectful manner "Sir...uh...your time is up..." Mugen groaned with displeasure as he heard this, he sat up, placing his hands into his pockets,  
there were no more coins left. "Fuck..." he muttered in displeasure, the woman understood this and stood up, fixing her robe "Ill be out in a bit." Mugen muttered as he watched the woman as she fixed her clothing "Say, whats you name?" he asked as began to put his shirts back on.  
The woman smiled as she took hold of his shirt and pulled him toward her, landing her lips on his,  
after a few seconds she let go and said "Its Jan..." Mugen was about to walk towards the door, but Jan hadn't let go of his shirt "Come back to me, were not done here just yet..." she paused to steel a few violent kisses from him "my legs are crossed until we meet again." she whispered as she let go of his shirt and turned away from him. Mugen walked out of the brothel house, a smile of content rigedly placed on his bruised lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep deleting my story cuz i keep forgetting to do stuff lol .

So yeah, i would really like it if you reviewed my story, good or bad, i take it all.

And i dont own Samurai Champloo, though i wish i did -sigh-

So yeah! I hope this is the last time i have to delete my story hahaha...

* * *

"Mugen!" Fuu gasped as she saw him, he reeked of sex and alcohol, his lip was cut and bruised and you could see lip stick stains around his mouth "What?" he muttered in an annoyed tone as he lay by the fire that Jin was feeding with wood, putting his hands behind his head.  
"What happened to you?" "None of your business," he muttered as he turned around "and shut the hell up, im tired and i want to sleep..."  
Fuu and Jin looked at each other for a few brief seconds and then Fuu looked away, a blush came to her cheeks "I wonder why..." she muttered.

* * *

Mugen found himself confused, nothing had really mattered to him in his life, but now he wasn't sure if that was true.  
It had been a month and a half since his first encounter with Jan.  
Lately he tried to go to the brothel everyday to visit Jan, each time was like they're first encounter, Each time the sex they had made Mugen loose all thought or notion of anything but her,  
no other woman made him feel the way she did, no woman caused him to think of them everyday, but now Mugen caught himself from time to time wondering when he would see her again, not only that, but Mugen was no longer interested in any other woman but her, no matter how attractive they were, Jan, to him, would top them all, her lips, her hands, her body, those tattoos, they drove him mad with pleasure and desire and made him loose all logic.  
"God dammit..." he muttered with anger, wondering what was wrong with him.  
"Mugen...?" Fuu asked him timidely "Hm?" he grunted, not bothering to look at her as he lay sprawled outside the hut they were currently staying at,  
"Are you...gonna leave today too? i need to know so i know wether i should make food for you or not..."  
Mugen thought for a minute, frustration rising as he thought of Jan and the strong pang of desire that made his stomach jumpy,  
he frowned and sat up, looking at the setting sun "Nah, im gonna stay today..."  
And Mugen stayed, he also stayed the next day, and the next, and the next.  
One day led after another, until what was a few days became a few weeks and then he found himself thinking about Jan once more,  
but Mugen wasn't one to give in so easilly, he was about to stay once more when a little girl walked up to him and gave him a card,  
she was the daughter of a whore and was destined to be one just like her mother, but she didn't know that, and she smiled sweetly at Mugen as he received the letter from her. Mugen cursed under his breath as he saw all the letters on the paper,  
half a year ago he was tought to read and write, but it was still somewhat difficult for him to read.

Still, he began to try when he read the word 'Jan' on the front.  
It took him a few minutes of strained thinking to figured out it said:  
My dear Mugen...I want you to come back to me.  
With each day i think more of you, i absolutely hate you, yet im cant stop thinking of you,  
i think of you so much that i wake in a cold sweat, i yearn for your touch, i want you so bad that i think im going to kill my way to you.  
ill be waiting for you until the sake drowns my desire.


	3. Authors note!

OK, im putting this story up for adoption, if your interested, contact me.

Check out my other stories! plz! youll get free lasagna!


End file.
